A Sailor Girl in the City of Men:
by Baby Serena
Summary: She was the leader of the scouts.They protected juban but she is forced to move to New York.She faces something new.It is there she steps into the place on earth she was not meant to protect and a man she was destine to hate and love
1. Promotion

"What are you trying to say"

"We are saying, Serena dear, that your father has gotten a promotion" said Irene

"Yes I understood that part but the whole moving to another country, your gonna have to run it by me again" said Serena.

"The promotion is in America dear and well it's a huge opportunity, not just for your father but all of us" said Irene.

"But what about school and all my friends here and I mean…………what about Luna" said Serena how was trying to come up with a good excuse to y they should not move at all. Both Ken and Irene redirected there attention to Luna the cat, who look very happy on her soft cushion . She raised her head to look at the family but mostly at Serena.

"Meow" she went.

"Luna will be just fine. I know she is not the most social cat on the block but she will be just fine."

"What about Ami, Mina, Rei and Lita. They have been my best friends for like ever and you want to take it all away from me. You said that the move to juban was the last move. Remember you said that eight years go and every other offer you have had, you turned down because of that promise. Why is this any different. " said Serena trying to get them to see how hypocritical they were being.

"Well Serena the money is in the lot but all it's a better place for you and Samuel is there as well. We would be closer to him" added Irene.

Serena frowned at her old brother. He had just turned twenty and if she remembered rightly, he had taken the opportunity to be schooled in America because of how controlling her parents had become and he knew that he could not be controlled if they had huge ocean separating him. So she was probably doing him a favor by have the argument with them. No way was she going to America she settled on that fact because she knew it for sure.

"Sam is going to hate that. Don't you remember, you tried to get him to become a doctor inside of doing his art studies. In fact you wouldn't talk to him for a whole year when that happened so that's not a good idea and anyway, he kind of doesn't like you and anyway what about my friends" gowned Serena.

"Samuel is our child and he will be happy to see us Serena. He loves me and your father." Irene tried to convince her daughter.

" Completely delusional" said Serena to herself.

"Your friends will understand Serena, you must have known that this was going to happen at one stage" said Ken

"No I didn't because you promised it wouldn't happen." said Serena.

She than continued to run up the stairs whilst calling Luna to follow her. She got into her bedroom and left the door open for a few seconds to let Luna proceed into her bedroom than she slammed it shut, completely ignoring her parents called. Serena sat down on her desk chair and grabbed her communicator to call the scouts.

"Guys meeting at crown in thirty minutes. I have some serious news." said Serena.

"Okay" said Lita

"Sure" said Ami

"See you all there" said Mina

"I'm on my way" said Rei

Serena closed it up and put it down. Serena changed into a pair of jeans and put a hot pink tank top on. She got her small shoulder bag. She put the communicator and her transformation brooch in it. She continued to put her phone and Ipod In there.

Luna had not said a word. She was waiting for Serena to calm down slowly as she ran around her room. Serena than got a hair tie and but her hair up into a messy bun at the back off her head

"Okay in the bag Luna" said Serena and she open the flip on top.

"No I will not Serena. I hate it in there" said Luna, speaking for the firs time.

"Well we don't have time now come on" said Serena and Luna did because she agreed on the time issue.

Serena walked down the stairs and got to the hall way when Irene spoke. "Where are you going"? she asked.

Serena knew she really didn't have time to listen to her mother's questions and than actually answer them. She need to get a move on before she was late meeting up with the girls. "To see my friends. Since you are trying to take them away from me by moving" said Serena.

Serena never looked at anyone will very mean eyes besides the enemies she would face as sailor moon. They truly were scum but her mother really annoyed her by supporting her father's decision. Not even considering that she might be upset by it. Thy just expected her to go along with the whole deal like a perfect child. If only they knew about the evil she faced everyday and night for the good of the world. But no they didn't know and wouldn't understand anyway. Serena knew her scouts could hold there own in a fight any day but not being with them fighting the good fight would kill her inside and not having her friends with her would even more. But they didn't seem to care. It was all about the money. If only they knew.

"Serena this is for the best please understand that." said Irene.

"I can't understand it right now because I don't like it, now I have to go or I will be late meeting the girls at crown." said Serena.

"Serena please stay, we could have a shopping spree, you spend to much time at that arcade, its not healthy. Said Irene with worry.

"Well you wont have to worry about that for long, y mum see you in a few hours" and Serena took off. Not wanting to give her mum another chance to talk. Usually she would love a shopping spree but at this moment it was the kind of things that had found their place at the very back of her mind. Serena rushed out the door to get to Crown on time for she was usually the last on their out of everyone.

"Serena that wasn't very nice" said Luna as she lifted her head out of her bag to look at Serena.

"Luna if I move what do you think is going to happy. You will have to come with me, what about the scouts what will they do with out you. Also I would have to hang up my sailor suit. The kind of evil we fight is not where I'm going. You might even have to stay here, where you are needed. Luna its just all to much right now. Whit about the girls as well. My friends" said Serena looking at Luna with a lot of hurt in her eyes.

"I understand your concern but your mother does not no of the complications of the situation. You can't blame her" said Luna.

"I know but it doesn't change much." said Serena as she entered crown and as usual she was the last one there.

"Sorry I'm late" said Serena.

"Well that doesn't matter right now, tell us. What's up sere" said Lita.

Serena sat down and she look each on of them all in the eye. All of them strong headed in every way and each powerful. She was proud to be there leader but she would have to step down. "I'm going to New York" said Serena.

"I hear the shopping is really good there" said Mina.

"Yeah get me one of those fendi bags, they are really in" said Rei.

"The food is so diverse over there I hear. Your gonna love spending sometime there. Just tell us all about it when you get back" said Lita.

"Yes I hear good things as well" added Ami.

They all begin talking about New York and how awesome it was. It left Serena in mess that she finally just said " I'm moving there for good in a week or so" said Serena. This out burst had the whole of Crown silent as everyone look at her with surprise and Mina started crying. Whilst Lita dropped her Milkshake on the floor. Ami and Rei just looked surprised and eyed her with a dumfounded expression.

"Anyway its happening and that is what this meeting was about" said Serena. While they got used to the news, Serena pulled Luna out of her bag and put her on her lap and have her a few strokes, while she waited.

"But you can't go, what are we going to do without you" said Mina as she wiped her tears away from her face, making her eyeliner run down her face.

"I tried to convince my parents it was a mistake but they wont listen. I have complete faith that all of you can fight anything together. I'm just really gonna miss you guys. A lot." said Serena as a single tear streamed down her face.

"Ditto girl, but please don't go, what are we gonna do. " said Rei

"Well I think Luna will have to stay with you guys because I'm going to be out for a while till I can get back. Until than Mina will be in charge" said Serena.

Ami, Rei and Lita all groaned.

"Oh so that's the way its gonna be than" said Mina and she crossed her arms and looked away.

"You guys come on, something might happen while I'm gone, I just want everything to be good." said Serena.

"Can Luna stay with you Rei?" asked Serena.

"Of course"

"Ladies, we must keep our cool and we are going to have do some serious training" said Luna.

"Why" said Rei with surprise.

"Because you are a sailor scout down. You are all going to have to work even harder. With Serena and the Crystal gone, we might have trouble" said Luna with worry.

"I have faith you will all kick ass, so don't worry. I will be back as soon as I can" said Serena.

"Yeah but Juban without you, I don't know how that is going to work. Come back soon ok" said Lita.

"We will miss you so much" said Ami.

"Serena did you have a nice time at Crown" smiled Irene.

"Of course. My friends where there with me" answer Serena.

" Darling please know this is for the best" said Irene.

"At this point, I can't believe it mum, sorry" Serena said.

"I understand" said Irene and she watch as her only daughter walked about the stairs to her bedroom.

"Luna what I'm I going to do"? asked Serena

"Be strong, it will all work out" said Luna.

"I hope so. Well I'm going to go take a shower." said Serena and she headed straight off to the bathroom. As soon as Serena ended the bathroom Luna turned to the mirror. Her crescent symbol above her eyes shined in a holograph project form at the mirror. The mirror turned silver and a voice came in.

"Luna, its been so long since I have heard from you." said the voice.

"This is a business call so no ideas." said Luna.

"Fine what is it.

"One of the soldiers will ender your territory soon" informed Luna.

"Really, and why is that" ?

"Simple case of the parents want to move."

"Oh that's right your still working with high school girls."

"Shut up and listen closely. She will not interfere with your business but you leave her be" said Luna.

"Relax we protect people here, just like you protect people over there" it said.

"That is not protection. You just love the power as do your fighters. But either way nothing is to happen while is in your territory, got it" said Luna.

"Fine but they wouldn't even bother with her."

"Oh really and does Endymion still have the same reputation" said Luna.

"Endymion is nothing but a professional at what he does"

"What ever you call him, he is insane and I want you to keep him under control while she is here and this conversation does not meet anyone's ears, you hear me" said Luna.

"Fine, I will watch closely over Endymion. But he is a leader in its self and if your soldier can't handle it than that is her problem, good bye Luna."

"Stupid idiot" said Luna as her crescent stopped flashing.

"Luna, who are you talking to" asked Serena when she entered the room.

"No one, don't worry. Just get some sleep" said Luna.

"Good idea"


	2. bedrooms, 5way calling, Endymion's View

**Hi pplz, Ok I hope you all liked my first chapter. I really want to play around with this idea and see if I can turn it into a good story. Now I forgot to do some really important background up to day knowledge so you all know the finer details that I wont be able to put in writing in the story. So you might have guessed Tuxedo mask will not be in this. He wasn't with the scouts when they need help. They all just found there way fine after practice and experience. The Serena character will be different from the anime. I want her to have a bit more of a tough skin and be intelligent as such. So at this point keep in mind that Serena has been a scout for four years and she has long dropped a degree of her old 14 year old personally and she is not as carefree. But I will try put in some very Serena moments from the anime/manga. So I hope you like this chapter.**

Serena had packed the last of her box's in her bedroom and sent them out to the movers. She was now surround by the once girly girl room but now it was just an empty pink room that had held so much life. Serena had sent Luna over to Rei's the day before. She had been sad to say goodbye to her guardian but she reminded herself that she would not be in New York forever.

Juban was her home and had been for ages. One day soon she would come back. After she finished high school that is. Saying good bye to Mina, Rei, Lita and Ami had been the hardest thing. They had a going away party and Mina spent most of the time in tears. Serena was constantly giving her hugs of reassurances that she was coming back. Serena wanted so badly to say that she had just 'Punk'd' them but she couldn't for the situation was real.

She hoped that in New York she would find something that would keep her happy of a sort. She didn't want to return to Juban as a depressed old hag that had spent to much time in the dark and ignoring or avoiding human social interaction. But another thing she would miss was being Sailor Moon.

Luna had surprisingly commanded her that in New York, was she not under any circumstances to use her crystal, She understood that it wasn't safe for her to be fighting enemies alone but what was in New York to fight. Nothing but ego's and idiots from what she knew about Americans. She wasn't stereotyping but it seemed likely. After all this was the same country that came up with concepts like SAW and Disturbia.

"Serena, are you ready"? asked Irene as she walked into Serena's room and looked at the empty space and her daughter look out the window, with an expression of sadness

"I'll never be ready but you all seem to be so why not I" said Serena calmly and she took one more look out the window and left the room without giving her mother some such of a look.

Serena was a lot more in control of her emotions now but it how ever did not change how she felt. Juban was home so why change that when home was perfect. That was how she saw it anyway. Why unroot from something that bought happiness. Friends, school, everything. Being Sailor Moon. Which was something Irene could not understand considering she was not even meant to know about her late night adventures as a soldier that stood for love and justice against the evil that was lurking in the universe that found its way to earth uninvited. She and the scouts would step in and fix that up.

Now the scouts would be there but not herself. When she was fourteen, Serena had done nothing but deny her destiny. For ages till she gave into it and accepted that her life was apart of that. Four years later and it still was. Who knew that she would be out on the factor that her father had decided to take a promotion in a different country.

Serena had trusted Luna for so long that she would only say something unless it was important so she had to follow what she said. No scouts, no sailor moon and no true friends. Hopefully time would past quickly and she would find herself back home in Juban soon. If fate was with her. "Serena come on or we will miss our flight" called her father as he got into the driver's side of the car.

"You say that like it's a bad thing" mumbled Serena and she walked to the car and got in.

"Serena"? Serena turned to see her friends…………….and Luna running toward her waving there arms in the air so she wouldn't leave without a final goodbye.

"Hold up dad for a sec" said Serena and she opened the door and met the girls half way.

"We couldn't let you leave without giving you this" said Lita and he gave her a present bag that was decorated with cute golden crescents and little kittens that Serena guessed was meant to in someway resemble Luna, who was now being held in Rei's arms as she looked up to Serena hoping for a good responses from her.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything" said Serena with a smile as she looked that the four girls and cat that she trusted most with her life. It was a bond of friendship thing that would never leave them.

"We know but we had to give you something. Its not much but we hope you like it" smiled Ami

Serena soon opened the bag and pulled out a photo frame with the words, FRIENDS IN THE END written boldly in color on the frame. But what Serena couldn't help but smile at was the photo its self. It was a picture of the five at the local skate park. All in casual yet cute and sexy gear. They stood on top of the ramp side by side either leaning or holding the horizontal pole that was on one of the ramp sides. Each posing with happy expressions.

"You are awesome. Best friends I could ever have." said Serena and they hugged each in a group.

"Don't forget us okay" said Mina.

"I couldn't even if I tried" said Serena and she brushed a tear out of her eyes.

"You better email and write" said Rei.

"Every week" answered Serena. Rei gave Luna to Serena for a final goodbye to her cat. Serena was really going to miss the cat that once said she was lazy and need a serious kick in the………………well she was going to miss her.

"Bye Luna" said Serena and she hugged the cat in her arms. While she was doing it Luna whispered her final worlds. " Good bye Sailor Moon, Serena. Don't forgot, no using the crystal in New York" added Luna.

"No need to worry. Keep the scouts safe" said Serena and she handed her back to Rei.

"Meow" said Luna with a final nodded of approve and agreement.

"Bye" said Serena and she walked over to the SUV and jumped in. she pushed a button in the car that bought the window down so she could wave to her friends.

"Met some really hot guys there okay" yelled out Mina.

"I will try ok" smiled Serena as Mina was always the flirt of the five.

"Keep up with your studies" said Ami and Serena gave nodded.

"Try the food that for me okay" said Lita

"You know me" she replied

"Be safe" Rei said Simply

" Serena we have to go" said Serena's father ad\and he pulled out of the driveway.

"Bye guys, love you" said Serena for the last time and the car soon headed for the airport that would put them on a plane to the united states.

"So this is our new home" smiled Irene as she looked a the house or you could call it a mansion. It turned out that this promotion had a lot of benefits but Serena would pick her friends over those benefits any day.

"Yeah it's a real castle" said Serena and she walked up the stairs to look for a room that she would claim as her own.

"Your gonna like it here Serena, I know you will" said Irene.

"If you say so" answered Serena.

Serena continued her walk up the stairs and looked around the place. It had a lovely bright interior with beautiful furniture. It seemed to all come with the house. Also there own furniture went into storage back in Juban. If the move did end up being permanently than they would give it to Serena when they moved out or if things didn't that they would just move back to Juban. Irene and Ken both had it set in there heads that it was a win win situation but Serena didn't care much for free furniture.

Serena found a neutral bedroom that would mean it would be easy for her to add her own touch to it and making it her own. It could even remind her a bit about home and her own bedroom. The room was a pearly white and had very plain features as well. The bed was king sized and her old bed would have compared to miniature compared to this one.

The ensuit was again white with a huge shower and bathtub. It was almost like royalty lived in the domain. The first thing she did was change the white linen to a satin hot pink that she had picked up before moving. She had heard that the beds in the house all were of huge size so it made it easy when it came to guessing. Next on the list was putting her clothes away than final touches.

Serena finished by putting the photo that girls had given her before leaving, on her bedside drawers on top next to the lamp that was also sitting on top. It was now very girly girl and felt somewhat like home. Serena took away her boxes and took them outside next to the rubbish bins for the trash collector to take on its routine day. Than she re-entered by the side door and passed the kitchen on the way. Irene was unloading food supplies and cooking utensils in the kitchen. Serena decided to lend a hand. She finished up a container of cutlery and turned to another box.

"Serena I know this move has been hard on you, but please understand. Things will get better. I promise." said Irene.

"I'm sorry for the way I have been acting its just well Juban was home. I never wanted to leave. It felt like you and dad in way were taking away my friends, my life. If you know what I mean" said Serena, trying to get her mother to understand by she had been so mean and why her actions had been harsh. She hoped everything would be good between them.

"I know, I understand the feeling, It was the same when I was your age." said Irene.

"You mean you did a hop skip and a jump into another country" said a very surprised Serena, thinking her mother would have told her of those kind of events in her life.

"No not exactly. This is my home town believe it or not" said Irene as she looked at the walls of the house.

"You grow up in New York"?

"Yes, than my father wanted to move back to his home which was close to Juban. Than I met you father a few years down the track and ended up in Juban than here. Life is an adventure Serena, you just have to ride the waves" said Irene.

"Even if the waves take you away from your friends"? questioned Serena.

"Yes but remember riding a wave means you always return to shore" added Irene.

"I hope so" smiled Serena and she picked up another boxes of tins and saucepans.

"Things will be great here, you just have to let it." added Irene.

"Okay I will try to like it here as long as you make me a deal." said Serena.

"Name your price." said Irene.

"Unlimited hours on the phone to call Mina, Ami, Lita ad Mina. When ever I want" said Serena.

"Start smiling and you have got yourself a deal" said Irene and they both shook hands on it.

"Your father and I just want you to be happy" added Irene.

"So met any hot guys yet"? asked Mina.

"Mina I have only been in New York for just over twenty-four hours. The only guys I have met is the next doors kids which are both five and seven. Both cute sons but I think if I made a move I would probably get arrested for harassment"

"Well you never know" said Mina.

"What about schools"? asked Ami. The beauty of five way calling really ruled in her benefit. No calling people every five minutes. Her parents my have give her unlimited hours but she was not going to take the unlimited part all the way serious.

"Yeah some place called Manhattan high. You know the usual story." said Serena. Truth was her parents had wanted her to go into a private school with high everything since they seemed to be rolling in it now because of her father's promotion but she really didn't want to attend a snob school. Down to earth was fine for her as was public education much to her father's horror.

"Awesome, public education" laughed Rei. She was the only one that hadn't attend Juban high school like the rest of them. She had continued at her catholic school instead. It had crossed her mind to change over but the four others had told her that it wasn't needed since she was already well settled into it.

"Anyway, how do you like the place"? asked Lita.

"Well I had to make some minor changes with my bedroom but other than that its all good. I just know that I have to give this a shot. Juban will always be home but for my parental units sake, I have to give it a try." said Serena.

"Well Sere you are doing the right thing and we are all proud of you" Lita.

"Thanks, I so needed that, big time" said Serena.

"No probs" answered Lita

"Melvin said he missed you today" laughed Mina.

"Mina did Serena really have to hear that" said Rei. Rei has met Melvin on a few occasions but had found him very nerdy and annoying.

" Well as long as he misses me, how is Molly"? asked Serena.

"Oh good, she wishes you would have stayed in Juban for the school ball" said Lita cutting in to completely go off the subject of Melvin.

"Oh yeah me too. So you all got your stuff ready for that"? asked Serena.

"No I think I'm leaving it all for last minutes" answered Lita.

"I got mine, beautiful find from Major Minor" said Mina.

"I can't go, our test is on Monday of that weekend, I will have to study." said Ami.

"Ami you study to much, oh I forgot to ask how is the sailor business down there"? asked Serena, lowering her voice slightly.

"Nothing really to write home about, everything is a okay here" said Mina.

"Oh good, I wouldn't want to miss out on any action" laughed Serena.

Endymion, the witches of the Tehran Covenant are acting out again" groaned one of Endymion generals that when by the name of Jake.

"Send Nathan over with Matt to check it out. I can't have any more people challenging me, its starting to look bad for my image." spat Endymion

"Well there are more important things than your image" said a man named Zack.

"Find Artimus, and get him on the case with Matt and Nathan" said Endymion.

"Endymion, where are you going"? asked Jake as he watched his best friend leave the room with surprise.

"I have a women who insist I join her and be in her company in a very…….intimate way" answered Endymion and he left with out another world.

"He needs to take some kind of drug that makes him not want to sleep around all the time." said Jake.

"Well you know Endymion" said Zack.

"Yeah and that's what I'm worried about" said Jake.

"Jake, women are inferior to us, sad but true. As much as I wish that Endymion would have more respect for them, when you get down to it they are weak. We rule over them for that reason. Until Endymion finds one that proves him to believe other wise he will continue by this statue quo." said Zack.

"I know of the facts but I don't see it changing anytime soon." said Jake.

"Its sad really" added Zack and he took a sip of his coffee.

**Okay what do you think good, bad, ugly let me know.**


	3. Sex, Control & nightclub party on friday

serena woke up from what was oddly enough a very good night of rest in the still some what unfamiliar bed. Her emotional range was really crazy and it surprised even her. It really made her think about to her early days as a sailor scout. It was still early days since it counted up to four years now so far but she was so different to that carefree weak fourteen year old that she had been. Always failing everything, detention after detention and endless girl talk about boys and make up. All and all it was the kind of thing that didn't mean much to her anymore, being a saior scout was the most highest piority on her list. It may had taken a year or so for it to get up there but now that it was there it wasn't going anywhere which was why moving to a different country wasn't agreeing with her.

Serena got up from bed and got dressed in dark blue jeans with a simply sequine grey shirt. It was casual but stylish for her anyway. She slipped on her high leg black boots and grabbed her bag. Serena sprinted down stairs to meet her parents for breakfast so that she didn't miss them before they went off to work. The new routine was different to say the least after all she had to choose her outfit everyday for school. Back at Juban high it was the same old plaided skirt with white blouse. She had been attending Manhattan high school for about two weeks now and she was still some what of a novality there. It could be high blond hair and fair skin or the fact that she had shown up to school on her first day in a knee length skirt and plain white blouse. Serena had of course jumpeded into her car again (as soon as she got the strange look) ,drove home and changed into a black mini skirt and baby blue tank top and drove back before the bell.

Serena was usally a very soical girl but she decided that making new friends was not an option. She knew she had her friends back in Juban. So what was the in making new friends that she knew she porbably would never talk to when she went back home, it was pointless and heartless. everyone that had ask her to join there own group of friends, Serena had respectfully and tactfully delined with her reasons, most understood but other said she was just a loner. Either way people just left her alone. Knowing she was just waiting to go back to Juban to see her friends. Serena sat alone by herself doing her work and waiting for the end of the day.

"Serena could you please come up here and do the problem"? asked Miss Edward-Bentley, the maths teacher.

"Yes Miss." said Serena and she got up to walk to the board and do the question. Picking up the chalk she qiuckly looked at the question and did the formula to get the answer, writting it up on the board as fast as she could to get out of the spotlight that teachers liked to put students into because it was with in their power to do so. It was actually really sad that education had come to this.

"Very good" said Miss Edward-Bentley with tight lips as away of say ' you may have gotten this rigth but next time...'

"Thank you miss" said Serena smiling. Serena knew she was kind of teasing the teacher but she could not help it.

Serena walked back to her desk and sat down. She waited for class to finally get out so she could run to the court yard on top of the building to talk to the scouts about sailor business. she had to have the intell and find out what was going on. It had been too quiet for Serena's liking over in Juban. Peace and harmony was great but it would have been completely niave of her to say that Juban was indeed at that point because it wasn't close in her book. Usually someone would show up by now. Serena looked down in her bag. Her brooch that held the silver crystal peeking out. Serena surposed that it was a good thing to give the crystal a rest. It had been working very hard because she had worked it hard. It was after all the base of her attacks and her way of transforming into sailor moon. With out it she couldn't be that soilder. She missed being it but she had promised Luna. Serena shut her bag in order to not look at it for the rest of the class, after all what good would it do anyway. A promise was a pormise. she also doubted she would need it anyway.

"I can't believe you did that, you got some serious balls Tsukino." said the girl next to her that went by the name of Parvati.

"Really, well she kind needed a wake up call about being power hungry" said Serena.

"Look that was pretty sick most people are scared to stand up to Miss Eco-bitch" said Parvati.

"She doesn't scare me" said Serena thinking about all the people she had faced that had been a hundred times more scary than this math teacher but she guessed as a student she was meant to be intimadating which she really wasn't.

"You should totally come to my party on friday. Here's an invite, its at my house. The theme is nightclub so go with it" said Parvati giving her a black glittery envelope. Serena reached out took it and gave it a thoughtful look.

"Thanks, maybe I will" smiled Serena and Parvati returned the look. Serena proceeded to put itin her bag for safe-keeping, maybe a party event was what she needed.

* * *

"Where the hell is Endymion"? asked Zack.

"I think he was in his room" said Nathan looking at the file infront of him trying to find out more on a new target.

"We are meant to leave in twenty minutes, what the hell is he doing" added Zack.

" Kendra and Kelsea" said Jake entering the room.

"What"? asked Zack.

" Kendra and Kelsea, the Madison twins" said Jake.

"Jake get Matt to get the stuff I'm going to get Endymion" said Zack exiting the room to walk along the corridor to Endymions private bedroom up the stairs. Jake quickly opened the door to find his leader sitting in the bed and leaning up against the headboard.

"Zack, can't you see I'm busy" said Endymion.

"Yeah yeah, Kendra and Kelsea" said Zack and two women figured crawled out from under the blanket to lay on both sides of Endymion.

"Yeah we did it well" said Kendra.

"So well" said Kelsea.

"Whatever, the hunt twenty minutes lets go" said Zack and she went to walk out the door

"Okay but that means I still have ten minutes." said Endymion with a smirk on his face and he kissed both twins, one after the other. Kelsea giggled deeply as Endymion run his hands down her body. It was ideal enough to his satisfaction. Kendra proceed to kiss his neck as her sister moans as a sign of her losing complete control due to the pleasure of Endymion's hands that had found there way down between her legs.

"Master Endymion" moaned Kelsea.

Endymion smirked again, he had always recalled that Kelsea was the one of the two that let everyone know when she was having fun and on the edge of an orgasm with her endless moans that would fill the room. Kendra was the one that liked to have control, he had learned that soon after there first get together but Endymion never gave her that control for he was the leader and dominated in and out of the bedroom. No one was superior to him especially not some woman or women in this case anyway.

"So good, so good" said Kelsea.

Endymion switched too Kendra and repeated the same and she too had her moment of climax but like the player he was, he didn't completely satisfy for he left them hot and wanting for more, like he did with every women. It was his way. It drove them insane yet they always begged and came back for more. only the lucky and most beautiful did however make it into his bed, like the twins.

"Goodbye ladies, I have a hunt to join" said Endymion and he took his shirt from the pile of clothes and got his black slacks on.

"Oh Endymion please finish please" begged Kendra, it was only at the end she turned into this out of control mess and he loved it.

"Maybe later, you could always do what Kelsea does" and he left the room as Kendra turned to see her twin sister, who had her own hand between her legs rubbing to get that much needed friction that would finally bring her to her full release.

"Oh yes, Endymion. Oh my god. Your so good at what you do" said Kelsea. Kendra simply shrugged her shoulders and copied her sister. What else could she do. Kendra run her hands down like her sister and moaned as well and screamed his name. As she imagined him inside of her. Back and fourth, over and over again. she rubbed her breasts over and over as well.

"Endymion" screamed Kendra.

* * *

"You know you took fifteen minutes." said Jake.

"It was worth it, lets go." said Endymion.

The five men had to catch Marcus Delecorey. He was there new target and they all wanted a quick take down. He had gotten into there territory and started selling drugs to every major street in New york and that was not the kind of thing they took lightly. There territory was their own and if they wanted drugs than they would sell them, themselves instead of some idiot who thinks that power in streets belongs to him. No, that did not sit well, Endymion was the leader and the one in control that was the way it was.

"Why can't we just do this tomorrow"? asked Endymion.

"Artimus said we must do this, so just chill" said Jake.

Only Jake, Zack, Matt, Nathan and Artimus would have the nerve to say 'just chill' to was him. Artimus was the groups advisor somewhat and he seemed to show up when ever they needed him. Since they had past the age of 18, Artimus had said that he felt he wasn't needed all the time like he was when they had been high schoo boys. Because of Endymion's recent behavior sometimes Zack had the image of Artimus coming back and giving Endymion a good kick in the head because he had been rather slack lately and it was effecting everything. Endymion may be the leader but Artimus still had that control as gaurdian.

"Yeah well when Artimus does really tell us what to do anymore so whats the urgency" replied Endymion.

"Have you heard yourself, you need to sort out your prioriates man or we will have a whole lot of trouble on our hands" said Matt.

He usually tried to stay out of Endymion's business in his personal life but it was over taking everything and the amount of females he had gone to bed with was so high that he was almost like the male version of a slut. At least in society it was some what acceptable for a man to sleep around.

"Lets go now, no more delays" said Zack and they all run to the SUV outside.

* * *

"So tell me about this party"? asked Irene.

"Well a girl from school is having it at her house and its a nightclub theme, you know. The usual scene" said Serena shrugging it off.

"Well are you going to go"? asked Irene.

"Well thats really up to you" said Serena and she took a green apple from the fruit bowl than proceed to take bight out of it.

"Sure why not but you have to be home a reasonable hour" said Irene.

"Mum its a bit away from here, I was thinking that I would just crash at that hotel that dad has a share in." said Serena logically.

"Okay, why not. Its close and its probably a drive back so your right and you need some fun. You have been playing that unhappy teen for to long dear" said Irene

"Well I'm going to call the girls, its about our meet up time" said Serena and she run up to her room to grab her phone and dialed Mina's number. She listened and listend to the dailing tone as she waited for her to answer the phone than after a few seconds, she finally did.

"Sere, what took you so long, we have been whing thirty minutes" groanded Mina.

" Gee Mina its nice to here you vioce too" said Serena.

"So, what's the Gos girl"? asked Rei straight away.

"Party invite on friday so at least I got something to do" answered Serena.

"Awesome, what you gonna wear."? asked Lita.

"I don't know, I'm going shopping after school tomorrow" said Serena.

"Cool and before you ask nothing much is flying here to we have been single ladies in more way that one" said Mina

'Okay, good I guess and where's Amy"? asked Serena, noticig ami ain't said athing so she wasn't in the conversation let along on the phone that was obvious.

"She has cram school again, that girl studies way to hard" said Lita.

"Well as long as everything is fine. So the theme is nigthclub at the party, what do you guys think"?

"Nice, try wearing metalica colours" said Mina.

"GIRLS GET YOUR HEADS OUT OF FASHION AND START PREPAIRING FOR A FIGHT" screamed Luna in the background of Mina's phone.

"Sorry Sere, Miss Luna has things for as to do so talk to ya later" said Mina.

"Sure bye guys." said Serena.

They said goodbye and hung up the phone.


	4. Meeting

'I have nothing to wear, nothing" groaned Serena in fustration. Her clothes from her wardrobe had been thrown into a pile on her bed as she tried to find the perfect outfit for parvati's party. So far she had no luck at all. She had no option but to call Mina, the fashion Guru of the bunch. it was about three in the morning but Mina of all people would understand her crsis. After all this was all out clothings.

How could she not understand how important this was? Serena grabbed her phone and quickly dialed Mina roomline that she had had installed only a month ago. Serena listened to the ring while she looked at her room that was now a mess and the fact that she would have to clean it soon was not something she was looking forward to at all.

"Mina I'm having a fashion crsis" said Serena.

"Right at three in the morning come on Lita call me at the twilight hours" said Mina, rather unintelligently.

"Babe its Serena and hello help needed" said Serena

"Serena come on why are you calling" yoaned Mina.

"I need help with outfit choice's for Parvati's party" said Serena.

"Okay put a pile together take some pictures and email them to me until than please let me sleep" ended Mina.

"Okay night Mina" said Serena and she quickly put the phone down and took a big breathe. Why hadn't she just had the idea before calling Mina at three in the morning. Who knew that Mina was active with ideas at the time. She sure as hell didn't.

Serena walked downstairs to grab a coke from the fridge to get her sugar levels over what had become of her life. She was eighteen. What was next for her. Sailor Moon was something she really wanted to get back to but couldn't. Since. Luna had made it clear that she was not to protect New York life Juban and let whatever happened take its course which was unusal.

They didn't let that happen in Juban. serena really did want to know why Luna was so scared of her using the crystal. She was very careful with it. Infact she could now use the crystal without transforming to sailor moon. It had happened after the battle of Glaxia. Everyday the cyrstal's power became stronger. Only she could tame it so it had made it for a great child lock incase of an accident that might accur.

Serena opened her Locket and looked into it to see the crystal shimmer as if it was begging to be used some way. Serena didn't want to defy luna's orders. She had done that alot when she had been fourteen and the situation had always gone wrong so she had learned to trust what Luna had to say, meaning it had a good intention and reason behind it all. But still looking at the crystal made her miss what she had. Serena noticed that she had been doing alot of soul searching lately, you could say. She was looking back and forth between lives that she had and what she needed to do.

Serena finished her coke and put it in the trash. Serena decided she had to go shopping. However she saw that it was getting late. It was late night shopping hours but she wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Serena took a moment to decided than she agreed with herself to go and have some fun. Serena run upstairs and changed into a pink tube top with "Moon Child" written across it. She than slipped on a little mini skirt.

Reason being was that it was easy to take it off while changing to try the clothes on that she possibly wanted to buy. Serena grabbed her black whool jacket and zipped it up half way. Serena got her flat ballet style shoes and put them on. She found them very comfortable and the fact that they were black meant they went with everything. Serena left a note for her parents, who had decided to have a romantic evening dinner at some restuarant, saying she was out shopping and she would be back around 10. Serena coached herself into walking after all crime rate was down in New York. Serena walked a few blocks but stopped when she heard the scream of man from her built in detectors that had also developed outside her transformation. She run as fast as she could. Not knowing if she would break Luna's promise or not but she had to get there to help. That she did know.

* * *

" Selling drugs on my street is not allowed" yelled Endymion as he kneed the drug dealer in the gut and he fell to the ground.

"Please, I meant no harm to you. I just needed the money, please" said the dealer, who was groaning repitively on the ground.

"Really well if you want me to spare your life than beg, beg me to spare your pathetic soul" said Endymion. His generals look half shocked half surprised at Endymion's choice of words. But the guy did need a lesson on respect so they all decided not to intervene in this.

"Please I'm begging you, I'm sorry. I am really"

"Tell me, who is your supplier"? asked Endymion more calmly much to the dealer's relief.

"Linkin. Linkin McCain."

"No surprise there, Well you tell Linkin that I will becoming after him. Go now" said Endymion and the dealer got to his feet as fast as he could and limped away.

"Or I could just tell him myself" said Endymion and he got a small knife and aimed it at the dealer than five seconds later it landed in the back of his neck, killing him instantly. The Generals quickly left Endymion to collect his knife. They didn't like the smell of a fresh kill. But before he got there he noticed a girl running toward the dealer. Endymion stopped himself from going any further to watch the scene play out. He watch the girl that he could barely see. He watched her head turn from side to side as if to check if anyone was around. She had obviously not seen him in the shadows. She removed a round circular object from somewhere on her and he barely heard her whisper "Moon cyrstal healing".

A light flashed and circled her and for the first time he saw her. She was blonde with blue eyes that seemed to hold such innocense. Her legs visible because of her short were toned and a white creamy some reason he imagined those very beautiful legs wrapped around his waist. He watched her chest heave as she closed her eyes for a moment. She was an angel, his polar-opposite. A women that was young and innocent in everyway. But the power that she was giving off and seemed to be controling the rounded shape crystal was amazingly stronge. Than the light died out. The dealer raised room his place on the grounded and looked that angel above him.

"Jimmy, you need to stop dealing and take care of your wife, get a real job. Look after the child she his carrying. The child that it yours." said the girl.

"I-I-I"

"Don't say anymore. You had luck on your side tonight. A moment more and you would have been gone. go now" she said. The dealer, Jimmy quickly got up and thanked his blessings that he was alive some how and run home to his wife and do as the pretty lady had said. For he was so scared not to. She got up from her stop on the grounded but soon fell. Taking a moment to get her strength back.

"Who are you Angel" asked a dark figure.

Serena felt the evil darkness around this person and she backed away. The healing had taken alot out of her, as it always did. But she was so out of practise for she had not done it in so long that her body was weaker than usual, she couldn't even complete a transformation. At this moment she wished she had listened to Luna. This person scared her. She felt so unsafe and she hated that.

"Why don't you tell me who you are" said Serena trying to master up some kind of strength in her voice. The figure laugh and she knew than it was man. A powerful man. She never went up against a man. Only female evil had shown up in Juban besides the weak henchman that was sometimes male.

"I am Endymion and this is my city, any activity like that such as healing someone that I killed is against my laws. So you are now mine." he said.

"You don't own me" said Serena shocked that this Endymion guy was trying to gain ownership of her, well that just wasn't going to fly.

"But I do, This is my city, my playground and my rules. You enter here you must follow them." said Endymion.

Serena continued to try crawl away form him but she jsut didn't have enough strength tp get very far. "I just healed a death man, what is so wrong by that"? asked a confused Serena. She felt his hand rubbed her cheek over again even when Serena moved her face away.

"He was my kill for the night and it was his punishment for drug dealing" said Endymion.

"He was only doing that for his family, he didn't think he could make enough money to support his family, have some compassion" said Serena. Her body than gave out and she fell completely on her back on the ground. Serena rested one hand on her stomach and the other above her head. She focused on trying to stay awake.

"I have no compassion" spat Endymion and he crawled over her. Serena turned to look up and she looked into his eyes. His dark midnight eyes. She found them so beautiful. His dark hair looked so soft and it fell into his eyes making him look like a prince. Than suddenly he leant down to meet her lips and kissed her very softly. Serena didn't know what to do at first but it sparked something inside her, something that said it was alright. She needed this. She kissed him back to her surprise.

"mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, Endy..." Serena stoped herself than. What was she doing. She remember his name now she was moaning it.

"What are you doing stop this now" said Serena.

"I will if you tell me your name" said Endymion eyeing her than brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"I can't trust you." said Serena.

"What choice do you have" said Endymion and he reached down to kiss her."

"Serenity" said Serena.

"What"?

"My name is Serenity, friends call me something else but you don't have that right to call me by that name for you mean nothing to me" replied Serena softly.

"Serenity" he whispered than he proceeded to move down and kiss her neck. Serena couldn't move for she didn't have the strength to do so.

"You said you would stop" said Serena.

"I lied" said Endymion.

"Why would you lie"? asked Serena.

"Its what I do" said Endymion.

"What do you want from me"? asked Serena.

"Simply, you have the look of an innocent angel with innocent eyes. You haven't been tainted. I want to be the one to taint what is pure for it has no place in my city." said Endymion.

"My integrity annoys you"? asked Serena.

"Juban"

"What"?

"You sound sound like a Jubanian, the land that is all pure, our opposite" said Endymion.

"Your insane" yelled Serena and shock that he new her home town.

"Maybe but i will see you soon, right now is not time to take you. You are my claim now. I know now for sure, don't run for I will find you" he said and than disappeared.

"What the hell" said Serena and she gathered what strength she had left and teleported home. When she found herself on her bed she fell asleep from complete exhaustion.

* * *

Serena woke up the next morning and she still felt ou of it and her body still strained from last night. Serena got up from her bed and checked the time, It was ten o'clock and she was very late for school but Serena knew that it was not a good day to go. Her parents had both gone to work so it would be okay and a cover story wasn't needed. Serena jumped into the shower. She wasn't going to even think about last night till she was fully awake and with it which she wasn't. The shower helped relax her body some what.

Serena than continued to make her bed ( to her surprise) than go downstairs for some toast buttered she eat only one piece than she sat down and turned on an odd repeat of 'Dog the bounty hunter'. It was the episode when Baby Lyssa was thrown to the ground by a fugitive and Leland told him straight about how he felt about that. Serena than switched it off after the ending with dog staying that they would heal and it was a dangourous business but it was a risk they all had decided to take.

serena was finally ready to think about last night. She wasn't going to pull a " maybe it was only a dream" liner because she was dead sure that it happened. Endymion was his name. A tall ay over 6feet with ebony hair and midnight blue eyes that start challenged her in every way. Serena wanted to tell the girls but it would also mean she would have to reveal to Luna that she used the Crystal. She may have saved someone's life but Luna made made it clear not to use it. Serena was not going to tell any of the girls or Luna. She would have to handle this her way when she needed. This Endymion figure was just someone that played with people so find weakness but she would stay stronge.

Anyway the chances of her seeing him again are very slim. All he would have had to go on was a brief decription and a first name. Not many even knew that her name was Serenity most just new it was Serena. She than ended with that he wouldn't find her and if he did she would be very surprised. There was just no reason to worry. She wasn't going to go looking for trouble which came in this guy's form. She had issues but sshe doubted that he was a major threat to her after all she herself was stronge. Serena than got up and decided to finished that shopping she never even got to do.

Serena took her purse and left

* * *

" What happened" asked Matt

"What are you refering to"? asked Endymion in all politness.

"You are not your normal self, did something happen with the dealer. " ? pushed Matt.

"It doesn't matter, I need some information on someone" said Endymion changing the subject.

"Okay, who"? asked Matt nerviously with a stutter of a sort.

"I want you to look up females under the first name Serenity between the ages of 17 to 23 that orginated from Juban, Japan" replied Endymion.

'If this is another wild hunt for an old flame I'm not doing it. All four of us have had enough with that side of your life" spat Matt with alot of hatred that what his long time friend had become.

"Its not an ex-flame now search, I need to find this woman" declared Endymion as he raised from his sitting position behind his desk."

"Fine if its so important but would you explain why you want to find this woman so badly, its not like your lacking willing bed partners" said Matt, who still wanted to know why Endymion out of the blue wanted to find this person call Serenity.

"I will explain when you find her" said Endymion.

"Okay" said Matt who knew he wasn't going to get anywhere or find ouit anything will he found this mystery women. Matt guessed that it might have something to do with last night. It was only since than he had decided that he must find her. She must be some woman to be able to hold Endymion's attention for longer than half an hour. Matt walked ouut of the office to the lounge. Both Nathan and Jake seemed to be looking over some documents making sure that it was all complete and there was no mistakes on any of the sheets of paper.

"Endymion has a bounty for us" said Matt as he entered the room. Both Nathan and Jake looked up from the pages to look up at Matt. They set the paper down on the table and listened to Matt to find out the intell on their next target. Last night had been an easy find, hopefully this time their would be some kind of challange.

"Okay what do we have."? asked Nathan. Matt pulled the broad out infront of them and got a marker. After all this time the broad and marker was still used. Their seemed to be no other way to do it properly. "We are look for a female between the ages of 17 to 23 called Serenity. She originates from Juban, japan but we believe she is currently living in this city." said Matt and he wrote up all the information on the broad. Both Jake and Nathan frowned. It was one of those low information cases they had to go on. They had a challange.

"What was the crime"? asked Nathan.

"Using a power source to heal one of our kills" said Enymion and he entered the room.

'Really and when was this"? asked Jake

"Last night, the dealer we killed, she healed with a power source. I'm not sure what it was but we need to find out why she is here, what she was doing and if she is a threat" said Endymion.

"So this isn't a straight kill, its a collect and capture" confirming Nathan.

"Yes, I have some plans for her." said Endymion.

"Does this involve you, her and a bed"? chuckled Nathan.

"Maybe. " smirked Endymion.

"Do we have a discription"? asked Matt.

"Yes, Height between 5'3 to 5'5. Blonde hair, blue eyes. " said Endymion.

"Is there a hunt' asked Zac as he entered the room.

"Yep" smiled Nathan as he looked at the challange they had. Zac quickly briefed him with what was written on the broad.

"What kind of power source are we talking. She could be dangarous." ?

"We don't know yet but it was a natural power source, I'm guessing that either only she can use it or if anyone else does try it would make it incrediably hard." replied Endymion.

"Does it only have the power to heal or if it broader" inquired Zac.

"Can't say for sure but most likely it can do more." said Endymion.

"This is gonna be tough" said Jake.

"Should Artimus be on this one with us. He might know something about this power source you mentioned"? questioned Nathan.

"I think so, this is his fortay, power" smirked Endymion.

"Okay so you said you would tell us why you want this women but for you to give this much of a reason as so way we need to find her, it must mean that there is somehing else"? asked Matt looking at Endymion.

"Like I said, I will tell you when we catch her" replied Endymion


	5. Court, Concubine, cats

Serena run her hands over the pile of clothes she had picked to try on for the party. She had a few options. One was a baby blue dress which was off the shoulders and went to just below her mid-thigh, it was a silk number with lovely lace at the top. Serena looked about from mirror to mirror, than concluded that it was to sweet girly girl with the lace. She took it off and put it in the reject pile. She than slipped on a black tank top with "Markin the line" written in bold letters. She than put on a pair of dark blue jeans that flared out. She again turned, deciding it was to casual. After a while serena found what she was looking for and called it a day. She put her items on the check out bench and processed to wait in line to pay for the things she wanted.

"Next please" said the lady behind counter. Serena walked up to be the next one and waited as the lady put her things in a bag and added what she wanted up.

"Thats seventy-eight dollars and ninty please." Serena pulled out her keycard and did what was needed.

"Thanks you have a nice day...next please"

Serena took off to the food court to eat lunch. Serena soon sat down with a bowl of salad and italian dressing on the side. She had also purchased a latte to go with it. She dug her fork in to the different peices of vegies and continued to eat. She also looked around at the vast amount of people that circled around the stores in hope for different items, all seemed to be in there own world just like she was. Serena really wanted to get to the bottom of this whole Endymion business. She had no real idea who this guy was. He seemed to alost be like a gang leader trying to control territory as if it was his alone. He was evil, she knew that much. But she also knew of the certain sensation that took.

She had quite a few boyfriends in the past and kissing was basically as far as it go for all of them. But this guy had made some kind of passion rise in her. It was very cliche but that was really how she had felt. He was all man that was for sure but she wanted to move on with a stronger notion of who his guy was. She had of course looked it over and did what she always did when something became somewhat of a nightmare. She stuck it in the back of her mind and tried to forget about it. Which wasn't very good. Now that she really looked it over, he did have a certain amount of information on her, it could be dangerous if he did find her.

the man certainly had an anger problem and didn't like it when he didn't get his own way, childish really. Serena finished eating and headed back Serena arrived home she found a note that seemed to have been slipped under the door. The casing was pitch black. It was facing downward. Serena picked it up and looked at it with surprise. Turning it over to the front she found her name written in gold (Serenity). She turned it back over to read it.

Ms, Serenity Lee Tsukino

It is with great dismay on my part that you are requested to attend a court gathering inquiring as to a law that was broken less than twenty-four hours ago ( Using a mystical scource to heal a traitor against 'The Five' which includes our Lord and ruler Endymion.) It is an issue we can not ignore. The hearing will be held with in the next few days, a messenger with come for you to escort you there. If you fail to comply with this order, the punishment will be death. You will be briefed before the hearing on proticol of the court when you do arrive.

with all due respect

Artimus

Advisor of Endymion.

Serena re-read the note over and over to check to see if she had it right. She was certain she did. Serena was shocked, she had to tell Luna. She couldn't keep her out of this. She would know what to do. But she knew that they had found her location on such little information but she guessed if a lord or ruler as they put it, was looking for someone than no doubt they would probably find them and them meant her in this situation. She just couldn't believe how stupid she had been. This must have been why Luna had warned her not to use the power of the crystal. Serena pulled out her communicator. She knew that she had to do this, as much as she knew that the scouts and Luna would be disappointed in her, big time.

"Hey Sere" answered Mina

"Hey Mina, I need to talk to you, the girls and Luna quick.

.

" YOU USED THE CRYSTAL EVEN WHEN I TOLD YOU NOT TO, DID I NOT SAY NOT TOO. BUT NO YOU HAD TO USE IT ANYWAY. WHY DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN" ? screamed Luna

"Are you finished"? asked Serena.

"Serena, don't you understand what you have done. Your not in Jubin anymore. There is a new set of rules over there. Rules we sure didn't know about but you had to follow them." Rei tried to convert Luna's yelling into explaining why she was the way she was. Which could be decribed as out right going crazy

"Luna, Rei a man was lying on the ground on the verge of death, can't you understand that. I had to help. It's the sailor scout in me. I don't regret it but I know the problems it has pushed, but I need your help. I don't know what to do about this hearing or case. I don't even know who the five is. " added Serena. Serena knew she had met one member unless there was two endymion's arround but she doubted that because it was a very uncommon name. "Serena thats what makes this more difficuit. This was not just some regular law that you broke but a rime against the five." informed Luna.

"Okay but what are they" ? asked Serena

"Not what but who. they are the leaders of the America's but as you have found out they are based in New York City for the most part. Now there job is to protect there domain much like how the five of you have to protect Jubin because that is where most of the negitive energy appears. Both Jubin and New York City is where most things turn evil. Now you girls have done a fine job at keeping Jubin away from that but the same can not be said for New York and the Five. While they are meant to protect its become more of a fight for territory than keeping innocent lives safe. " Luna said trying to fit several thousand pages of information into a few sentences.

"Okay so they are like us almost"? questioned Ami

"Yes. But The Five have some what dipped into the evil side, they are no longer what they had once been. There leader Endymion is the worst. From what i hear and know if it wasn't for the other four men they say Endymion would be a crazy lunitic by now.

"So he is the leader and controls these laws and rules"? asked Lita.

"Yes. Which is not always a good thing." answered Luna.

"What of his advisor, the one that sent me the note. Is he one of the five." ? asked Serena

"Artimus, god no. He is not just the advisor for Endymion but the whole of the five. he is there gaurdian. Much like I am to you. It is set that we giude you in the path to make the right choices. Artimus and I once had been very close but we both had our duties and they did not much up at the time"? added Luna.

"Wait if you knew what I was getting into, why the hell didn't you tell me or better yet warn me"? asked Serena with shock that Luna had not told her any of this before she left for New York, their had been plenty of times that she could of bought it up but she didn't.

" Before you left, I called Artimus to inform him that you had plans to enter their territory. I told him that you wouldn't interfer, which you did but anyway we agreed that know should know. so we kept it between us and thats all we could do to let things run its course and let nature be the way it intended. So thats why I didn't tell you." said Luna.

"Okay so what do I do about this hearing, they they are as brutel as you say, do I have any luck at this."? asked Serena.

" Sere, in the past its worked out a certain way that i don't a gree with but it has never been my place to say anything. But the last time someone broke the rules it worked out two ways. When it was male death was o nthe list and he did end up that way, six feet under. When it was a women, they be came a slave to a member of there court. That women, was me" added Luna.

"Luna what, what happened, how..." said a confused Serena and the rest followed with shock and confusing lines of questioning.

"I don't get it, you a slave to a man, who?"

"I hoped never to talk of this girls but it seems a must in hope that you don't end up like me Serena. I was once in human form, living out my mission to find you scouts. But i went to a place I hoped I could find one of you, its seemed probable that you would be reborn in a place of evil, to you could fight it. New York. But in there end, no you had not be born there. Like you serena I found man on the ground in pain who had been attacked by a member of there court. I took him in help in back on his feet when I had a place settled. Became friends. His name was Lucas. he was one a death sentence for some silly thing. I can barely remember what."

"You loved him"? asked Mina

"Yes but like a brother, a friend, ...not a...lover or husband. I too ended up with a letter. I told Lucas to escape before they arrived but he wouldn't so I locked him in the underground shed untill he was gone. I slipped the key to him under the door before I left and he got out but I left. I haven't seen him since but I am sure he is safe. When I went to court for my case it was so corupte girls. No justice. I didn't even see the point of the hearing when I was treated like trash, or vermin even. I became a slave ladies. I concubine." added Luna.

"Luna, you a slave but a..." said Rei

"Yes to a man named Artimus. He was Endymion's advisor than as he is now. He asked if he could have me. Endymion said yes, so quickly he said it. Almost like he was dealing with not a person but boring case, I had felt so alone."

"The guy that sent me the letter" said Serena.

"The very same. I was with him for five years, five very long years. I did grow to have feelings for him. I even gave him a child. A son named Deacon. But I couldn't live that life. He asked me to marry him one day. I was shocked. He had hurt me for five years and wanted me to spend my life with him. I told him that i would rather be a stray cat." added Luna.

"You gave him a son and he turned you into a cat, Luna you should have told us this ages ago" said Ami. Serenwas nodding to herself in agreement for she couldn't believe the horror that Luna had to injure. Artimus was nothing but a selfish man much like the endymion she had met that night. The one that have wanted to claim her. He had said she wa his, she hoped he didn't have the same intention as Artimus had or he truely was evil.

"Yes, I miss Deacon everyday but I know that he was always more Artimus than me, so I let him be. Artimus turned me into a cat and I left to continue on my mission that had been delayed for five years. five years wasted. At least a son came out of it and for that I am lucky. " said Luna.

"Luna the agony you must have had to deal with for so many years" said Lita.

"Yes it was hard, Artimus never came looking for me, I assumped he had moved on. I don't really care to find out much. Serena, I will try help you out of this but there is only so much I can do. If you reveal to them that you are a sailor warrior they might understand that your position here was not a perminate thing and that you had plans to leave and return back to Jubin or that you had simply ended up at the wrong place at the wrong time. But i know that they will ask to see your crystal. Tell them what it is but don't give it to them, they have to right to it. There really is not much we can do but wait and hope that things are lot more justified than it was when I had been there all those years ago because if it is the same than I don't thing we have a chance and I hope you understand Serena but we have to live peacefully as possible." said Luna.

"I do understand but I hope it never ends up that, I don't know what I would do" added Serena.

"Rena, These are dangerous times and I don't want to see you the concubine of one of them and with your statue someone is going to want you not just for plain reasons but for the same reason Artimus kept me around for so long only you have way more value than I did or even do now." said Luna.

"We can't let that happen, Serena is our leader we can't let it ever come to that" said Lita.

"Serena you will never be that okay" added Mina.

"We will fight this with all we got" Rei put in.

I will start looking for information that might help" said Ami.

"Thanks guys I just hope this works".

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Was it delivered"? asked Endymion

"Yes"

"Good, you may go" and the servant left."

"So you found her and are getting her be on trial, than what" asked Artimus.

"Than I here her beg for her freedom and I deny her that very thing."

**Sorry its been so long, anyway I hope you like it, now I know its alittle edgy with the whole luna/artimus thing but I think its a pretty good idea of course i do, i made it up lol no i jsut really wanted to have a base line that proves that they are kinda going over that fine line of good and evil anyway hope you liked it**

**thanks R&R**


	6. Endymion in his smirking Glory

**"Okay a few days my ass, it's been like three" yelled Rei. The scouts had teleported to New York several times a day in the last 71 hours, when ever they could manage it without being caught out but still no one had shown to take Serena to this court hearing or whatever they called it.**

**"Maybe they are not coming and it was just some cruel trick to teach a lesson or something" suggested mina trying to calm the crazed sailor of Mars from doing anything she shouldn't since they were no longer in their own domain. **

**"Everyone, calm yourself now is not the time to go crazy" said Luna.**

**"Luna reminded me why Serena can't just teleport back to Juban with us till this is over"? asked Rei.**

**" It would draw attention and we can't expose the people that don't understand or know what we are trying to do, with that kind of information. Serena knows this, as do you all. To keep the people of earth both innocent and niave they must not know at all costs, plus Serena could be hunted down by these people if she did run. The unknown peace between the two sides would crack and either would become a battle field" "Luna explained.**

**"They would really do that just to punish someone for the act of healing"? questioned Ami with interest at hearing that the five had hellish reasoning.**

**"I wouldn't put it past them, I wouldn't put it past Endymion or Artimus or the other four members of the five. They have many gifts you wouldn't even dream of. Like they are ageless and their power energy is castistrophical." added Luna.**

**"Ageless, like an immortal"? asked Lita.**

**"Well yes, you could put it that way. I don't even know how old they are. Thats what also makes them so powerful. They have been doing this for so long they know every trick and turn. Scouts your strong and I believe in you but this battle can not be won with your warrior persona. That is why I kept this from you as well, you all had not been ready to know about "The Five". They had not anything to do with us and vice verser." answered Luna, trying to clear as many loose ends up as possible so that they had some kind of idea of what their leader was to face.**

**"Luna if Sere is forced to be what you had once had to be, what do we do"? asked Lita, wth no sense of emotion on her face as she spoke, for she had been thinking about this the most. It had been hanging up in the middle of her head and her mind had a habbit of looking over it with ended in her mind looking over it. She just wanted a straight answer on this subject. For it was something they hadn't gone near since this whole ordeal.**

**"I myself want to know that answer, Serena will make that decision. I will help and guide her and all of you as I have always done. At first I was certain of the out come and was going to just let them do what they must but that choice is soully Serena's. If she wants to fight, we fight. If she wants to run, we run. I will see no shame in either, I just hope that it doesn't come to that. We must be as positive as possible in this situation. i know its hard but there is nothing else we can do." answer Luna**

**Mina understood that Luna had been trying to make sense of it all much like everyone in the room but it was hard and tension was high because of it. rei got up and left the room. She couldn't stand all the casual sitting around. So she had decided to leave and look for Serena. Serena was on her balcony in her room. She had asked to be left alone for a while but Rei need to talk to her. She had to. Had to protect Serena, She was there leader after all. There was a time when Rei had no respect and looked down on Serena but now seeing who she was and being a stronge person now, how she had matured, she had to take care of her friend.**

**Serena was looking out into the night sky, trying to figure out plan of some sort." Serena, we need to talk" said Rei.**

**"yeah, the last time I said something along those lines it was to say that I had ruined the balance between both sides of Earth and the situation could end in war. Please tell me that I don't have more burdens to bare because I just can't take it" said Serena meekly.**

**"Serena this is important, Luna the girls and I have been kind of throwing ideas around. We know its all not going to be easy but we need to stay strong. In the end this is all up to you. We agree that we should go to the court just to clear this up, make them understand. But from there its up to you. If they clear this away than we continue on with our lives and we try to get you back to Juban as soon as we can. But if something is so happen we thing thats your choice. We have agreed to support what you decide as your court and friends. Serena we can't be sure if this is going to be sorted out the way we want it to be, we just want to be prepared. What do you think" finished Rei, unloaded several hours of talking and arguing on what to do next.**

**"Well I think thats the only way to work this" said Serena still looking up at the sky to some how calm her ever raging nerves.**

**"Sere, a bad facter just came up, the five are apararenty immortal" added Rei.**

**"What"? yelled Serena finally showing a true interest in what Rei was saying.**

**"Yeah, Luna just mentioned it. Serena I meant what I said but we are way in over our heads. You need to decided what your gonna do. Your our leader. We couldn't stand to see you in some kind of prison." said Rei who surprisingly looked like she was on the verge of crying.**

**" Rei, I'm scared, I haven't felt this weak or whatever it is since Luna first told me the truth about us all. But we have to do this. At least so they think we are cooperating. But in the end if it comes down to the peace of this planet and my freedom. I will choose Earth. It is our mission to scrafices anything to keep this planet safe. I will continue that mission even in death" said Serena. Serena knew her duty. This was her fault so it meant her being punished not the people of Earth. **

**"Sere, we know our duty but its also ours to protect you." reasoned Rei.**

**"But Earth comes first Rei. It always has and always will. If they are immortal well than we can't beat them but we can try reason. But if Endymion is there when I get judged I don't know that will happen" said Serena.**

**"What do you mean"?**

**"We had a moment after I healed someone." answered Serena**

**"Really, Serena I can picture what your implying so say no more but I'm guessing that it was limited" said Rei, she was surprised at the direct incounter Serena had had with the leader of the five but to question her in detail on what happened, well it just wasn't the time. Serena was already worked up enough as it is.**

**"Yeah, I'm scared that I will be what Luna was, she was forced like trash Rei. It shouldn't of happened" answered Serena.**

**"Sere, lets keep this between you and me. I know we try never to keep secrets in the group but this time I think we should agree to make this one exception" said Rei.**

**"Yeah, I think so. Well I'm going to go have a shower and change." replied serena and she got up and headed to the bathroom.**

**Serena got a spared change of clothes and began to wash her body down and clean her long beautiful hair. She was glad that she finally had somewhat of a conversation about what happened that night. It only lasted maybe two minutes of word exchanges but to her it was enough. Serena got out of the shower and dried her hair and ran a brush over it and put it in a high ponytail with her side fringe and a few strances on either side of her face. She than but on a blue tube top with Zumba written over it and a double layer black skirt that went mid-tight. It was short but it gave Serena alot of room to move. Serena than grabbed a black zip up jacket and zipped up half way and roled up the sleeves to her elbows. Than she put on her black ballet styled shoes. seren found confort in these small details that she was doing in her appearences to take her mind off of things. Serena than exited the bathroom to the loungeroom wondering why the house was so quiet. She couldn't even hear the chatter of Mina which was not normal.**

**"Hey guys whats going on" called out Serena and walked into the loungeroom. Serena turned on the light.**

**"Serena there here" screamed Lita and she quickly ran to switch the light off and grabbed Serena's arm and they all hide behind the couch. Not knowing were else they could hide at that moment. They heard footsteps in the hall way than a man's voice spoke up.**

**"Serenity-Lee Tskino, we are here to collect you for the court" yelled the figure.**

**"Stay here" whispered Serena and she got up and walked to the hal****lway in the dark and switched on the light.**

**"Well that was an original entrances " Serena whispered Softly as she let her presences be known.**

**"Are you Miss Serenity-Lee, transfer to Mion Court for commiting a crime against the Five and out ruler Endym..."**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah. That would be me."**

**" We worn you first to come with out force..."**

**"Yeah I think I would have started running or jumped out of the window if that had actually been my plan" Serena snapped.**

**"Than you don't mind us doing this" said one of the man. There was about three of them.**

**"Doing what"? asked Serena and she narrowed her eyes to work out what there intentions had been.**

**The man that had done all the talking raised his left arm with his palm losed but than opened it .A black orb flew fast a cross to her and seconds later her wrists her pulled together against her will and the black orb turned to a pair of handcuffs. With that an energy released its self around Serena than second later it was gone. It revealed a very shaky Serena who felt very faint. Her hair had been pulled out. It circled her in a straight motion. Her clothes had been changed. She was wearing a thin but not transparent white robe that covered her body. for it was only the robe she was wearing. It went to the floor and to her wrist and it appeared to be very tight-fitting from her waist up. The bottom fanned out slitely but not so much. Serena really didn't understand it much. It seemed a bit much for someone that they considered to be a criminal.**

**"It's for safety. now you can't hide any weopens." the man answered her mentel questions.**

**Serena hated that. It was so tight, She didn't know where she could stach her crystal, so serena quickly turned and jammed it down her clevage. It only just fit without standing out to much.**

**Than in another blaze of black flashes Serena found herself in a dark corridor. Quikly walking down it she had town of the man beside her some what lightly tugging on her arms and one behind her. Making sure she didn't make a break for it Serena guessed. She did wish at that moment that the girls and Luna could be with her for surport. They always had been there for her well they had been there for each other and it was hard to not have them with her in her time of hardship really it just made the whole situation harder without them.**

**They seemed to be almost running down this never ending corridor and taking a few turns here and there and it was really starting to make Serena fill sick and very dizzy, like all there wall seemed to spin out after every turn they took than the one to her left started to talk and it made it all worst. " As soon as your arrive in the court you will be seated in the middle of the will not speak unless spoken to, keep your answer short. You will not look behind, left or right of you but straight a head. keep your eyes down unless you are speaking or The "Five" is speaking to you. When the verdict is said and you don't like it well suck it up because it's not going to change." he said and that was it. Serena didn't seemed to get a good vibe from and other the three man but the one that seemed to be doing all the talking was really starting to get on her nerve for he seemed to be just talking down to her like she was either an idiot of a five year old or even both which she wasn't. Serena just tried to bite her tongue and ignore it as much as she could.**

**They than stopped infront of a black wooden door. Once again talker was the first to do everything, well really the only one because he knocked on the door and gave a nodded to the other two men to leave which they did and it was just them. " I doubt you will come out of here alive so good luck blondie" sneered talker guy.**

**Serena said nothing, she didn't trust herself not to put this stuck up guy back in his place but she couldn't so once again she just ignored the idiot. So she just glared at him. Than the doors open and she couldn't really think more on the subject. He yanked her arm hard this time and pulled her to the center of the room in a rather plain chair. Before anyone noticed she took the room in. People sat on either side of the room in about 5 rows of seats that curved around the room. Serena choose not to look forward, if she saw him than she didn't not what she would do. She knew she was being niave thinking he wouldn't be there but if he was in the five as Luna had stated than he would be there. Simple as that. **

**Than yelling and cheering erupted in the room suddenly, Serena dared to look up though her eyelashes and there he stood as proud and as cruel as the night they had first met. She than spotted a smirk on his face as he looked on to her, in the white robe and cuffed like some kind of murder when really it was them and is gang that held that title. Than it was quiet and they sat down. All Five of them.**

**"Serenity-Lee Tsukino you have been bought to this court because of the crime you commited against the Five. Is there anything you would like to say."? asked a man had entered behind "The Five". **

**Serena raised her head and looked at the Five andbegan to speak. "Only that I healed a dying man and have no regrets. Other than that, No" she said softly, keeping it short and simple.**

**"Very well, we will proceed with the questioning. First what was your intention that night of the crime, had you planned to do healing."?**

**"No, I had been invited to a party by a friend where I go to school. I was on my way shopping to pick something up for the event." said Serena, she really wanted to add that she probably wasn't going to end up going because of this whole idiotic case but she remembered that now is not the time to be bitchy.**

**"So you had just been at the wrong place at the wrong time"?**

**"Yes, you could say that" said Serena**

**"Why did you make the call to heal the offender against the five"?**

**"I was just passing by when I saw him. Back in Juban I belong to a group called "The Sailor Soilders" well scouts in the early days. We protected Juban so it became not just mine but all of our nature to help the helpless in there time of need. That who we are, thats what we do" said Serena.**

**"Really and how many are the in this group"?. **

**Serena didn't get why this was important but she answered it any way." Including me, five as well as our Gaurdian" added Serena**

**"So that night you used a power source of some kind to do that healing, what was it"? he asked,changing the subject to her pleasure because she didn't want to speak about the scouts in to much detail.**

**"It is my source that allows me to do what I do, it is a magic crystal" she answered, she didn't want to say that it was the silver Crystal.**

**"And what is you title in this group for I'm sure you don't use your name"? **

**"Sailor Moon, soilder of love and justice" she said.**

**"Thank you, that is all that is requied, we begin in another ten minutes for the verdict" **

**Everyone left the room but Serena was told that she could not move, she had to stay in that she had. She hated it, not the chair but this whole thing. She really wanted to be home in bed right now, in her own world. She should have never come to New York. She should have tried to convince her parents that going was not gonna happen, she should have tried hard than she wouldn't be in this mess at all. That was all Serena could think about and it was killing. She wan't to just leave.**

**10 minutes later.**

**"We have come to a decision. Now usally the punishment would be that the criminal, that is a woman, would become a concubine or a slave to one of the five but that only happens when you are nineteen so we have decided that you will be a chambermaid for our Lord Endymion and once you turn nineteen you will be a concubine for a year to one of the five. "**

**'Your are guilty Serenity-Lee Tsukino, Sailor Moon, that is it" he said and it was over.**

**Serena sat in the chair for a few moments, she was to be chambermaid than a trashy slut slave to someone, how could this happen to her. Why her. Thats all that she could think about.**


	7. Serena Submits for sixteen seconds

" So your the one that went against the five. You got some nerve thats for sure" said the head house was completely confused by the seting she was in. She had expected chains or shackles to be tide around her or something but instead she was allowed to walk freely with little trouble with out any kind of prisoner treatment. Serena was very surprised and she looked for the catch everywhere she walked but she couldn't find one."You could call it that" said Serena meekly.

"Yeah your just lucky your not nineteen or you would be getting your brains fucked out right now" said the housekeeper bluntly.

"Thanks for letting me know" said Serena ,who was shocked by that piece of information."ell at least now you get to spend time getting to know the guys, so it wont be like your screwing a stranger and at least they are attractive" she giggled.

"Spend time, I'm just going to be scrubbing floors for some idiot dictator" she said taking a shot at the Serena felt a jolt travel all over her body and she fell to her knees. Her breathing increased and she was surprised by the cutting shock that had just pulsed all over her body. It had been painful, like a quick shock to her system and she felt like she couldn't move from her place on the floor.

"Respect little girl, learn it"

The housekeeper quickly got on her knees and bowed in submission with her head down. "Leave us" he spat at the woman that Serena had yet to learn her name. Serena tried to get her strength back quickly to face he who she wished she had never met in the first place but fate had not been on her side in the last few weeks, so Serena guess it would continue as such. Serena regained some of her strength and on shaky legs slowly got up from the floor.

"You should have just stayed down Princess." he said and once again he had that smirk.

Serena didn't say anything she just turned around to follow in the housekeepers path. She hated being near him. She felt nothing but disgust for him. He was nothing but a self-centered child from what she had figured and wasn't worth her time. Out of the five she hoped to god if wasn't him that ended up having her in the most intimate way possible.

"I wasn't finished" he said as she was about to walk past him."

"Well I am, I will clean your clothes, I will srubb your floors, and make your bed, but I will never lie in it Endymion" said Serena softly.

She continued to walk out the room when he grabbed her arm quicker than the speed of light and holted her movement. She turned her head with her hair covering parts of her face.

"You will do more than lie in it. Just remember little girl you are nothing but a possession, something to be owned and when I am done, I will throw you away like a broken toy." he said bring her face into him and moving her hair aside and kissing her hard and rough, a punishing kiss. Serena tore her lips away as soon as she could.

" You disgust me" she said with fury in her eyes.

"Maybe so but I don't care. Now go, before I take you right now." he said

"You wouldn't dare" she challenged him

"Try me" and he pushed her up against a wall. He turned her head to one side by holding on to her soft beautiful blonde hair and kissed her down her neck. He also ran his hand down her side and lifted one leg up with his hand. He massaged her thigh over the thin piece of clothingand moved closer and closer to her now heated core. Serena bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes as she relished in the new feeling that her body was began to crave. Endymion began to pull the white robe up to reveal her beautiful toned leg and he pushed the robe to the top of her thigh and held onto her leg more firmly. His intense kissed travelled down to her chest when he felt something in beetween her breasts.

He let go of her hair to pull the object out but pushed his body against her even more to keep her in position. Serena opened her eyes to see the her locket in his hand. She was outraged at her loss of control and tried to reach for it but Endymion held it out of her range. "Give it back now" Serena demanded. Endymion sensed that the beautiful object had value to her some how.

"I think I'm going to hold on to it for a while, Serenity" he said breaking up her name with his toned filled with sex appeal.

Serena looked down at her position and immediately tried to get out of his arms. " Get off me you bigoted prick" she yelled at him. He smiled at her and spoke.

"Only if you give me a kiss" he said. Serena was shocked by his requested. While she aviod his lips Serena tried to pull the robe down to cover her leg. When the task was complete she looked up at him and spoke again.

"How about you give me my locket back, get your idiotic self off me and let me go, than we can end this situation and the best part is you can go have some random whore ok" said Serena in all seriousness as she glared at him.

"I don't think so" he said and he took a kiss from her anyway and he eased off her. Than she again tried to reach for her locket.

"After your sentence it will be returned to you but for now I think its best I hold on to it" he said and he ran his hand through her hair and smoothed it out after their little...activity. Serena turned away after him.

"No, give it to me now." she glared at him

"Oh I will, hard and over and over again. Don't you worry." and he began to walk away. " Oh and if you don't want a repeat of the pain you experienced that had you on your knee, don't try anything" and he exited the room.

Serena looked at him as he walked away and when he finally left she had a few moments standing but fell to the ground again but this time on her own accorences. ugging her legs to her chest she began to rock back and forth. Tears poured down her face.

"I will get out of here" she said and rest her head on her knees and closed her eye while she let the tears fall.

* * *

Short yes but please bare with me and I will get the next chapter to you as soon as I can. much longer too


End file.
